


S E L F I E

by jrxyl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I tried to write Yamaguchi differently like more bold but he may just be ooc now sorry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC, Pre-Relationship, Selfies, maybe?? - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi get's Tsukishima to take a picture with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on something I saw from imagineyamaguchi on tumblr!  
> And it's really short I'm sorry x.x

"We should take a picture together."

He had brought up the idea when they were at his house after they had eaten dinner,

Tsukishima looked up from his phone, "Why?"

Yamaguchi shrugged, "I think it'll be fun, we never take pictures of ourselves."

"No."

A small frown tugged on Yamaguchi's face, "Why not?"

Tsukishima looked back down at his phone, "That's dumb," he started to reach for his headphones but Yamaguchi quickly shuffled over and plopped down in front of him, doing his best to make his face look as innocent as possible, which wasn't hard for someone with a face like his.

"Tsukki~," he drew out the 'i', "please~?" Yamaguchi wasn't usually like this, more quiet, and eager to agree. But with Tsukishima he felt he could be more open.

Tsukishima looked at the boy who was looking up at him with big brown eyes and a small pout on his lips, and cursed internally. Yamaguchi could be really adorable if he tried, Tsukishima figured he knew he could be to a very small extent. His resolve always seemed to dwindle down around him. Still, he managed to spit out, "No," it was admittedly weaker than he would have liked it to be but he got it out.

"What would be the harm in doing it?"

Tsukishima tried to glare at Yamaguchi but when his pout worsened he gave up and sighed, "Fine. But I'm not smiling."

A triumphant smile came onto Yamaguchi's face and he let out a small laugh, "I can't say I expected you to," he grabbed his phone and moved so he was next to Tsukishima and leaned so their shoulders were touching and held the phone in front of them.

As soon as he was about to take the picture he did a small jolt and quickly turned to face his friend, "Do this," he held up his left hand with point and middle finger held apart, the rest down.

A frown quickly came onto Tsukishima's face, "No, that's dumb."

"You said the picture was dumb too, but you're doing it!"

"Yeah, only so you shut up."

"I'll shut up if you do it."

Tsukishima glared, this one much scarier than the last since Yamaguchi wasn't doing those damn puppy-eyes.

Yamaguchi threw both his hands up in surrender, "Okay, you're not gonna do it. Smiling is still a no too, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's do this!"

Yamaguchi held the phone up once again and threw his two fingers up again, a smile on his face, a second before he took it Tsukishima glanced at his freckled friend's face, saw his big brown eyes that had small flecks of gold in them,and his stupid hand gesture, the apples of his cheeks that were littered with the freckles he adored, and finally that smile that he put on so effortlessly and that fit him so well, and a small but content smile planted itself upon his face without him knowing.

When Yamaguchi looked at the picture afterwards, his smile stretched from ear to ear, "Tsukki! You smiled! You actually smiled!"

Tsukishima flinched back, "I-It's not that big of a d-shut up, idiot!"

"But look! You look so happy! You never sm-" Yamaguchi was cut off by a pillow slamming into his face.

"Shut up!"

Yamaguchi stayed silent for a moment before letting small peals of laughter slip out.

Tsukishima's anger faded as fast as it came, it was very hard to stay mad at Yamaguchi, for some reason, so instead of pulling his headphones on he beckoned the boy over.

As he had done many times before, Yamaguchi laid his head in Tsukishima's lap and let the taller boy run his fingers through his hair, eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips.

Yamaguchi's hair was soft and Tsukishima often found himself running his hand through it without thinking about it. Yamaguchi didn't mind though, he always nuzzled into Tsukishima's hand whenever it made it's way into his hair.

They could spend hours like this, and they sometimes did, but after only ten minutes Tsukishima looked down and saw that the smile had slipped off Yamaguchi's face and his breathing was soft and slow, he had fallen asleep.

Tsukishima smiled to himself before grabbing his own phone and taking a quick photo of the sleeping boy's tranquil face.

He wasn't really sure what they were, friends at least, but the things they would do would sometimes cross the line of friendship. There wasn't any kissing, but Tsukishima felt that if, when, they did something big would happen and they wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore.

His feelings weren't platonic, that he knew, Yamaguchi's probably weren't either. Yet, neither of them said anything. It was mutually known that the feelings were there but they weren't acting on it.

Sometimes Tsukishima wondered if he should make the first move, lean down and kiss him, ask him out to the movies or something similar, he liked what they had know and half of him didn't want it to end but the other half wanted something more.

Yamaguchi shifted a bit and nuzzled his face against Tsukishima's thigh, softly muttering, "Tsukki..." and then Tsukishima knew, the half that wanted more was going to win, always was.

And he was okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima does it. He kisses the boy. (Really Yamaguchi kisses him)

S E L F I E (continued)

 

After that night, nothing really changed. Not at first anyway.

 

Once Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had woken up they'd made breakfast together (Yamaguchi did most of it, the last time Tsukishima had tried to cook they ended up with flour in their hair for almost two weeks) and ate slowly while they slowly brightened up bit by bit. There wasn't much talking, which was understandable, since one of the boys was half dead on his freckled feet, and the other was contemplating when and how he should make whatever they had between them a relationship. 

 

He had considered two options before, just kissing him, and taking him out on a date. The former would be much easier and forward, while the latter was more..romantic. Tsukishima wasn't sure which of the two Yamaguchi would prefer, or if he would like something completely different. He wished he could ask him without making it obvious. He could ask one of his teammates, but he highly doubted any of their answers would be even a little bit helpful. So, he did the only thing he could. Ignore it until a solution presented itself.

 

After breakfast had been cleaned up and an offer to go to the movies had been declined because Yamaguchi 'wanted to sit at home without any pants on all day' (Tsukishima hadn't even noticed the boy had taken his pants off, he could've sworn when he put him in the bed his pants were on) the boys retreated back into Yamaguchi's room and sprawled out on the floor. Their legs fell on top of each other, Yamaguchi's on top, and Tsukishima moved his to rest over the freckled ones.

 

Yamaguchi moved his to the top again.

 

Tsukishima moved his to the top.

 

Yamaguchi moved his.

 

Tsukishima moved his.

 

Yamaguchi went to move his but Tsukishima pressed them onto the floor with his own, growling out "Don't you dare. My feet are going on top." 

 

Yamaguchi turned to look him in the eye, and moved his feet on top of Tsukishima's.

 

"Yamaguchi. If you move your feet on mine again I swear to god." Tsukishima's feet were back on top.

 

A snicker was heard and then muffled, and then freckled legs shifted to go on top of longer, paler ones. There was a slight pause and then Tsukishima sat up, face blank, and sat on top of Yamaguchi's thighs, pinning his legs and arms down. 

 

Yamaguchi couldn't muffle his laughter or the snorts that interrupted it, when it died down for the final time he was still pinned down, he waited but Tsukishima did not move, "Tsukki? You gonna move?"

 

"No."

 

"..Why not?"

 

"I warned you."

 

Yamaguchi started to laugh again, "Not really. You just said," he lowered his voice and tried to make his face blank, "'Yamaguchi if you move your feet on mine again I swear to god because I'm Tsukki and I'm super scary'."

 

"I'm not like that."

 

"How do you know?" 

 

Tsukishima scrunched up his nose, "Because. One I'm not 'super scary'. Two, you made me sound constipated, and three, you just really can't make your face look like mine, even if you don't smile."

 

Yamaguchi tried to sit up and look more dignified than he could with Tsukishima pinning all his limbs to the ground, but couldn't so he settled for pulling his lips into a (as Tsukishima would begrudgingly admit, adorable) pout and huffing, "Why not? I think I did a pretty good job! And, you are pretty scary sometimes. Remember when you made that little girl cr-" Tsukishima clamped a hand over his mouth.

 

"Don't. That wasn't even my fault," He looked to the side and turned back to Yamaguchi, "And your face just isn't like mine. It's like a..doe. Just. Innocent?"

 

"Innocent like..cute?" Yamaguchi had a small smirk, but his cheeks were pink.

 

"No. You're not cute." Tsukishima was lying. Tsukishima was lying so badly.

 

Yamaguchi pouted, "Aw, Tsukki doesn't think I'm cute? That makes me so sad."

 

Even though he knew he was lying, Tsukishima couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit guilty, even if it was an act, he hated seeing Yamaguchi sad, "Stop looking at me like that."

 

The pout worsened.

 

"What do you want me to do? Call you cute?"

 

Yamaguchi smiled smugly, and nodded vigorously. 

 

Tsukishima sighed loudly and lowered his head, "Fine. Yamaguchi, you're cute." 

 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi launched himself at Tsukishima and switched their positions, but instead of pinning all of Tsukishima's limbs down, he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled (yes, nuzzled) his head into Tsukishima's chest. Letting out another excited 'Tsukki'.

 

"Y-Yamaguchi! Stop!" Tsukishima was trying his best not to blush, but there was nothing he could do with his adorable best friend being so affectionate. 

 

Yamaguchi nuzzled his chest one more time before saying, "Thank you." in a soft voice muffled by Tsukishima's shirt.

 

After debating for a split second, and deciding that they couldn't get anymore not platonic, Tsukishima leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yamaguchi's head and muttered, "You're welcome.".

 

Yamaguchi froze, and slowly looked up at Tsukishima.

 

He had been wrong and right. Wrong by assuming that they couldn't get any less platonic, but right by assuming that a kiss would break the border between friendship and a relationship.

 

"Did you kiss me?"

 

"Your head, yes," Tsukishima paused and continued, "Was that not okay..?" 

 

Yamaguchi looked down before smiling, "No, it was fine. Nice, actually. But not as nice as it could've been."

 

"As it could've been?! What do you mean?!" 

 

"I'm just saying, this would've been better." Yamaguchi wiggled a bit on Tsukishima's body to get close enough to press their lips together.

 

Tsukishima paused before gently pushing Yamaguchi off him, then he sat up, "Yamaguchi, sit up."

 

Yamaguchi did so and looked at Tsukishima expectantly.

 

Tsukishima scooted closer and hooked an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder, slowly pressing their mouths together. He started to move hesitantly after a minute. And Yamaguchi followed suit, tongue was shyly added later. It wasn't very deep, just gently swipes against each other's, and the roofs occasionally. They broke apart when they absolutely had to, and stared at each other.

Yamaguchi leaned back and smiled, he looked so content, and in love. Tsukishima could guess he looked the same way. He let his own lips tilt into a small, sincere smile.

After finally letting the side that wanted more out of his friendship with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima felt so, so relived, and happy. He knew his relationship with Yamaguchi was going to make him happier than he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is amiarmin if you wanna talk about tsukiyama or haikyuu and maybe request stuff if you wanna! (I'm a really slow writer though ;-;)


End file.
